


i promise i'll keep you safe

by thoughtsafterdark



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton as parents, Cute?, Dad!Ash, calum isn't really in this one, comforting scared child, he's mentioned like four times?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsafterdark/pseuds/thoughtsafterdark
Summary: “Promise?” The young girl asked, raising her head of his chest to look at him in the eyes to make sure he was telling the truth. He nodded and kissed her forehead.“I promise, Kiddo. As long as I’m around, you will always be safe.”ORwhere calum and ashton have adopted an anxious and emotionally broken five year old girl, and one night, she gets scared by a storm and crawls into ash and cal's bed, where ash comforts her and calum sleeps like a baby beside them.





	i promise i'll keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> title is from sleeping at last's song "i'll keep you safe"
> 
> so here we go! Another short little thing that i wrote in under 45 minutes. UNEDITED because it's like 11pm and i have no motivation to edit

“Ash?” A small voice calls out in the dark hallway. Thunder roars in the distance, followed by a quick strike of lightning. The young girl whimpers as she clutches the blanket closer to her chest, her thumb now placed in her mouth, trying to calm herself down. “Cal?” She called for the other boy in the house, praying she’d get a response from him. All she got was another loud roar of thunder, sounding closer to the tiny LA house than the last. Out of a mix of fear and panic, she ran to the bedroom door she knew was where the two older men were sleeping and quietly knocked on the wooden door, only stepping in when she hadn’t heard any shuffling or any sort of response. She stood frozen at the door, too scared to move and crawl into bed with them as she didn’t know if they’d be mad at her. But as the thunder grew louder and were closer together, she knew that if she wanted to sleep at all tonight, she had to get into that bed. 

Her bare feet tapped on the hardwood floor as she slowly and quietly made her way to the huge bed in the middle of the room. She allowed her blanket to drag on the floor behind her, almost dropping it entirely as she struggled to get up onto the bed. Once she had thrown herself onto the bed, she noticed a small open space between the two en, the perfect size for her to fit in and feel safe. She crawled across the bed and slithered in between both Ashton and Calum, worming her way under the covers before getting comfortable. In the process of retrieving more blanket from Ashton who was hogging the vast majority of them, she had kicked the oldest boy, waking him up. Ashton turned on his bedside lamp, and rolled on his side to face the shaking girl. She quickly turned away and hid her face in her blanket as he turned to face her. Lightning illuminated the room and she let out a shriek. 

“Liv? What’s wrong?” Ashton whispered, trying not to wake Calum. The girl let out a small whimper and hid her face deeper into her blanket, scared to face Ashton. Ashton gently pulled the blanket away from her and forced her to look at him, “Hey, it’s okay, I’m not mad.” Liv just nodded. “It’s just a storm, bubbs. It can’t hurt you inside here.”

“I’m scared.” She whispered, still biting her thumb. Ashton smiled at her softly, running a gentle hair through her golden curls. 

“C’mere,” Ashton opened his arms wide, offering for her to crawl over and become wrapped in his warmth. Liv nodded again and shifted slightly so that she was close enough for him to pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms protectively around her. She snuggled further into his bare chest, feeling safe from everything scary as she laid there wrapped in his arms. “I’ll keep you safe,”

“Promise?” The young girl asked, raising her head of his chest to look at him in the eyes to make sure he was telling the truth. He nodded and kissed her forehead.

“I promise, Kiddo. As long as I’m around, you will always be safe.” 

“Forever and ever?”

“Forever and ever, Livvy. Forever and ever.” The 5 year old fell asleep right after, listening to the beat of Ashton’s heart to help calm her nerves. Ashton’s promise kept playing in her head; she hoped he was telling the truth because she didn’t know if she could handle another person lying to her. After what her birth parents had done after promising to love her forever, she had a hard time trusting anyone. But Ashton and Calum seemed trustworthy, they seemed to genuinely love her, even with her anxiety and many fears. And they always were there to calm her down and let her crawl into their bed for protection against the scary monsters in her room or the evil noises in the house. 

They were safe.


End file.
